


Memories

by Shinnichi666



Category: Hakuoki Shinsengumi, Ninja Assassin, Ninja Shadow
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnichi666/pseuds/Shinnichi666
Summary: Hajime may have no recollection of his past, but there is one person who does...





	1. Chapter 1

Memories pt.1  
Saito  
The Shinsengumi has been sent to Nagasaki to investigate a lead regarding illegal weapons trading. Having identified the men in charge of the trade, we went in pursuit of them. Harada went with Hijikata and Kondo while I went with Okita and a couple members of the Nagasaki and Edo Vigilantes. We apprehended the men after whom we were chasing, and Ukyo and Soji took them to the jail while Okita and I went to meet up with the others, finding our Vice Commander by the back door of a restaurant. He waved to us and we went to join them. As soon as I walked into the kitchen a breathtakingly gorgeous woman gasped, “HAJIME!” and ran to me, grabbed my face in both hands and pressed her body against mine as she took my lips in a deep, passionate kiss. My arms instinctively wrapped around her narrow waist and I vaguely heard Okita wolf whistling and cheering me on, “Damn! You go, Hajime!” After a long kiss, she pulled back just enough to speak against my lips, “I thought you were dead!” She stroked my cheek with her long fingers as she continued, “I was so scared! I thought I’d lost you forever!” I looked into her eyes, asking, “Um... who are you?” Her mouth dropped open and her breath caught in her throat as she probed my eyes, then she looked away as she stepped back from me, muttering to herself, “Three years together... all forgotten in one... I... how could I be so stupid? Of course I was forgotten... how could I be stupid enough to believe it?” I reached out to her and asked, “Wait! Who are you? How do you know my name?!” She shook my hand from hers and walked away from me, returning to the cutting board on the other side of the kitchen, her posture showing nothing but defeat. I started to say something but Keiko came over, cheerfully saying, “Saito-san! There you are! I was so worried about all of you!” The Vigilantes came inside and closed the door, the doctor from the Edo group running to Harada’s side to check on him. He was very impressed by the bandaging and asked about it. The woman replied, “I had to remove a disc of his skull in order to remove the pieces of ceramic that were lodged in his brain. I replaced that piece with a metal one— obviously sanitized— to protect his brain. The skin will heal around it in a few weeks. He needs to rest but don’t let him fall asleep for one whole day. He has a concussion and cannot sleep for at least a day... otherwise he’ll die.” Her tone was completely flat and she didn’t even look our way as she spoke, focusing entirely on the vegetables she was cutting. Keiko looked at me and cooed, “Oh Saito-san, I’m so glad you’re okay!” The foreign woman clenched her fingers around her knife as she worked, flexing her arms in irritation every time Keiko called me “Saito-san”. Keiko reached up and pushed my hair from my forehead as she smiled like a doting wife worshipping her husband, “I don’t know what I’d do if I were to lose you, Saito-san.” The woman slammed her knife on the cutting board and snapped, “STOP CALLING HIM THAT!” We jumped and looked at her and she glared at Keiko, slicing her with her eyes until Asagi placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down. My head started hurting, throbbing so painfully it made me drop to my knees as I pressed my hands on my temples. Keiko gasped and knelt down beside me, asking, “Saito-san! Are you okay?! What’s wrong?!” My vision went black just before I heard the foreign woman spit at Keiko, “Get out of my way, you useless wretch!” I felt the gentle pressure of warm hands on either side of my head and the pain slowly faded away, eventually disappearing entirely. I opened my eyes and saw the foreign woman in front of me, looking into my eyes. She let go of my head and walked away, returning to the vegetables she was cutting. Kondo cleared his throat and asked, “Um, Miss? Do you know him?” She looked at him with a sharp gaze and said, “Of course I know Hajime! I know him better than he knows himself!” Hijikata asked, “How do you know him? Your behavior indicates a great deal of intimacy. Were you lovers?” She drew a sharp breath and bit her lip as she nodded, “We were together for three years when he suddenly disappeared a year ago.” They all turned to me and I wracked my brain, trying desperately to remember her despite the returning pain. The more I tried to recall, the greater the pain became. Keiko kept roughly pushing my hair from my face, adding to the agonizing pain, and I tried to shake her away as she whimpered, “Saito-san! Please calm down! Saito-san!” She suddenly disappeared from my side just before the warm touch returned and the pain went away again. The woman stood up and looked down at me, her amber eyes glassy as she probed mine. She finally gulped and walked away from me again. Okita asked, “Hey, Hajime... you okay?” He helped me stand up as I nodded vaguely and Kondo asked her, “Miss? How do you do that?” She looked at him, then me, then back to him and said, “It’s an old Shinto practice.” She bit her lip and looked at me again as she said, “It’s effective to ease pain but...” Her voice trailed off and Asagi picked up the explanation, “But it’s ineffective if the practitioner and the patient don’t share a deep, intimate connection of the souls.” Kondo, Hijikata, Okita and Keiko gasped at that and Asagi continued, “Only women can perform that technique.” Hijikata asked why and the priest explained, “Because it relies on the maternal instinct to soothe the pain of the souls of those she loves.” Keiko whimpered like a wounded animal and Okita was struck by another violent coughing fit. Keiko, seizing the opportunity of everyone asking if he was okay, rushed over to me and pushed my hair again, cooing, “Oh, Saito-san! Don’t worry! I’ll find something to take care of your headaches! Just leave it to me! After all, I am a doctor!” The foreign woman snapped at her, “You have the nerve to call yourself a fucking doctor, yet you couldn’t even diagnose, let alone treat, his tuberculosis?! You must be the worst doctor in the history of medicine!” A gasp arose as everybody looked at Okita and asked if that was true while she stirred a powder into a cup of tea, then handed it to him, saying, “Drink this.” She handed him a small stack of tightly folded pieces of parchment paper as she explained, “Half a packet twice a day for two weeks. Do that and you’ll be cured.” We gasped again and he asked, incredulously, “Are you serious?! I’ll... be cured?!” She nodded, “Tuberculosis is a bacterial infection. Take this antibiotic as I explained and it’ll be gone in no time. Take it in tea with ginger and honey to help with your sore throat.” We all stared at her, mouths wide open, and Hijikata asked, “How do we know it’ll work?” Wakasa spoke up, “If Neko says it’ll work, it’ll work. She’s taught me a ton about Western medicine, even stuff that they haven’t yet discovered! The techniques she’s taught me, and the medicinal uses for various, abundantly growing organisms, could fill several books.” Ukyo nodded, “When I got an infection in a wound, our little Kitsune applied an ointment made with this stuff and the infection was gone in just a couple of days!” Satisfied that the stuff was actually medicine, and effective, Okita tipped his head back and downed the contents of the cup. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief as the soreness in his throat was soothed away, then he bowed to her and thanked her. Keiko looked away in a huff, clearly offended by his gratitude, and started doting on me again. Kondo tilted his head, “Why the two different names?” Asagi explained, “Her real name is Nekketsu but everyone calls her Neko because of her agility, her claw-like nails, and her night vision.” Soji snickered and added, “Plus, she’s easily distracted by anything jin—NGH!” His sentence was cut off when her elbow connected with his kidney with a powerful hit, prompting the other Vigilantes to laugh hysterically. I heard my voice as though listening to someone else through a closed door, “If you dangle something shiny and jingly in front of her she bats at it like a cat.” Everybody turned to me in shock and Kondo tilted his head kindly as he asked, “Hajime? Do you remember her? Are your memories coming back?” I put my hand to my head to rub the sudden pain as I shook my head, “N-no... I... I don’t know... AGH!” Keiko hurried to help Soshi hold me up but my hands instinctively pushed her away as a snarl rumbled in my throat, “DON’T TOUCH ME!” Kondo, Hijikata, Soshi, Harada, Keiko, and the Vigilantes from Edo and Nagasaki all stood stark still as they watched the dramatic scene unfold, turning their eyes to Keiko to see her reaction. Nekketsu came over to me and took the weight of my body from Soshi as though I was light as a feather, then guided me to a chair in the dining room and had me sit down. Keiko cried out, “Saito-san!” Nekketsu’s voice boomed, “THAT’S NOT HIS NAME!!” The walls echoed with an awkward, deafening silence until Kondo finally broke it by coughing and asking, “So... what is his name? The only one he remembered when we found him was Hajime.” Nekketsu raised her eyebrows and replied, “That’s not surprising, seeing as he renounced his family name and has denied any and all affiliation for as long as I’ve known him.” Another gasp before Hijikata asked, “Why? What happened? What Clan was it?” She firmly shook her head, “I swore to him that I’d never tell anyone the name, or the events that led to his decision to separate from the Clan. Just because he has amnesia and doesn’t remember that name doesn’t change the fact that I made that promise. To that promise I hold.” They sighed as everyone took a seat nearby and Okita asked, “Well, can you tell us what you were doing when you two were together?” She shrugged her shoulders and casually answered, “We were assassins.” They gasped and she elaborated, “When I met him he took any job that paid the right price, while my work was mostly pro bono punishment work, much like what I do with the Nagasaki Vigilantes: killing people who deserve to be punished but have too much money and power to face justice. Then he joined up with me and we did punishments together.” Keiko shook her head violently, as though trying to unhear what was just said, and cried out, “NO! Nobody deserves to die! Every life is precious! There is not one person the world would have been better off having never existed!” Both Vigilante groups winced and Nekketsu’s eyes became darker than midnight as she responded, “I can name twenty right off the top of my head— most of whom I met when I was nine years old!” Partial images started flashing in my head, hints, pieces of a story I knew well. I tried to put them together but they kept slipping through my fingers. When I tried to lock in on one image to build around it, the image vanished. It was like trying to catch smoke with my bare hands. I doubled over and grabbed my head in my hands again, trying desperately to massage away the pain as I tried to figure out what I was seeing. An exceedingly feminine silhouette... a series of scars... one long, violently red streak crossing at a grotesque angle... fiery eyes drowning in tears... a wicked, blood-soaked smile...   
That’s the last thing I can recall before everything went blank. The next thing I knew I was in my civilian clothes, watching the stars from the window of an inn, waiting for something... or someone...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime’s memories are starting to return to him!

Memories pt.2  
Saito  
Two Years Ago  
I’m standing in front of the window, watching the clouds passing over the stars like the thin veil she wears for some of her dances: allowing my to see just enough to know what it was, but not enough to be content with just that. The metallic tinge of blood tickles my nose and I grin, closing my eyes as I take a deep breath to savor the arousing aroma before saying, “Hello there. You’re late.” Long, nimble fingers slither over my shoulders and down into my kendogi as soft, firm breasts press against my back and a pair of soft, luscious lips brush my ear, “Aww, is my man meat pouting?” I shudder at the warm breath tickling my hair as those salacious hands travel further down and make their way into my hakama, teasing me by gently massaging and tickling around my groin. The fingers never actually touch my aching member, they always stop just shy of the quivering appendage, making my erection that much more painful. A soft moan escapes my lips, only to be swallowed up by those lips that were just chewing on my earlobe. I turn around and wrap the woman up in my arms, holding her against my body in a crushing embrace. She pushes my kendogi off my shoulders and rubs her groin on mine, sharing her heat with me and taking me to another height of sexual desire. I tug at her obi and let the silk float down to the floor as our tongues twist and tangle together and my hands work at the straps of her hakama. With a little wiggle of her wide, round hips, the material falls into a puddle around her ankles and another tug loosens the cotton fabric covering her heated center. I push her against the wall and hold her hands up over her head while running my other hand down her many curves until my fingers find their way down to the tangle of hair covering her crotch. I push down further, following that warmth that I want so desperately to feel on my hard part, and close my eyes in anticipation of the sexual nirvana I know awaits me as I softly moan the name of my soulmate...

Present Day  
“KAJI!!!” I bolted upright from my supine position, panting and sweaty as I tried to figure out my surroundings. My nickname for her had erupted from my mouth in a hoarse voice filled with panic and remorse, the unfamiliar scenery serving to add to my anxiety and sense of urgency. I was no longer in the dining room at the restaurant, but a small banquet room at the Meiko Salon. As my eyes adjusted to the light and my brain recovered from the shock, one face came into focus while everything else remained fuzzy shapes in my periphery. The long, wavy, black hair with purple and blue streaks; the plump lips and regal aquiline nose, with its tiny cerulean gem lodged in the right nostril; the diamond-shaped eyes the color of amber. My hands flew up to cup her face as I pulled her into my lap and pressed my lips to hers. Her lips vibrated with a soft mewling sound as she purred into the kiss. The sound brought back a flood of memories and I suddenly felt overwhelming guilt as each memory showed me just how much she meant to me. She was my whole world... my whole reason to live! And I... forgot her... She sensed my sudden pain and squeezed her arms around me, giving me a reassuring hug as she breathed against my lips, “I’m so glad you’re back, Kawaii!” Her pet name for me felt like a warm greeting after a long day of work, and the warmth of her body and embrace as she straddled me was the most comforting thing in the world. I moved my lips to her neck and deeply inhaled the familiar aroma of her skin, moaning as the scent of freshly baked bread wafted up from the soft, vulnerable flesh at the base of her neck and filled my nostrils. She held me tightly and rubbed her cheek on the side of my head like a cat or a wolf. I dug my fingers into her shoulders, never wanting to let her go for even a second, as I choked out, “Kaji! I’m... I-I-I’m so... sorry! I can’t believe I actually f-forg-forgot you! How could I possibly forget my soulmate!?! The other half of me!! Can you ever forgive me?!” She sealed her lips over mine, swallowing up any further apologies and self loathing before breathing against them, “It’s okay! What matters is that you remember now.” Working like a choreographed dance, we began tearing away at each other’s bedclothes until we were both nude and she lowered herself onto my powerful erection without hesitation as our lips sealed together and our tongues twisted and tangled together. She danced on my lap and pulled her lips from mine just enough to look into my eyes as her hot, tight, wet embrace moved on me. I held her waist and lifted my hips to meet hers and our moans gradually became louder as our pleasure built up. I watched the way her breasts moved up and down and it made my mouth water, so I tilted my head forward and took her right nipple into my mouth and started to suckle on it and she combed her fingers into my hair as she pulled me closer to her body, still dancing on my aching member.   
“SAITO-SAN!!!”   
I ignored the screech at the door and continued to worship Neko’s beautiful body, not caring in the slightest when Keiko ran away crying, or when the others poked their heads into the room to see what made the ousted woman so upset. Okita, Wakasa, Ukyo, Asagi, Eduard, Aoi, and Hotaka cheered me on while the rest of our audience stood frozen from shock. I don’t know what shocked them more: the fact that we were fucking like that, that neither of us cared that we were being watched, that I didn’t care that Keiko saw us and was upset, or the animalistic way we were going at it. I simply moved back to her mouth and we shared another deep, passionate kiss. We moaned loudly into each other’s mouths as our climaxes wound tighter and tighter and she dug her nails into my back as her body started to shake and my hips moved faster and harder until we both threw our heads back and screamed our pleasure as we flew over our peaks at the same time. My hips jerked roughly against hers as I violently ejaculated into her, depositing my seed deep inside her body, while her juices splashed out onto me and she dragged her nails down my back, carving deep trails into my skin. The pain enhanced my pleasure and we latched our lips onto each other’s necks and bit down to try to release the pressure of the powerful, almost deadly orgasms we were both experiencing. When it felt like every last drop of strength in my body had left me, I slumped forward against her and rested my head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly against her body, gently stroking my hair as though comforting me. That’s the last thing I remember before slipping into the most peaceful sleep I’d had since losing my memories.


End file.
